


You've Got a Friend in Me

by AwkwardBabyGiraffe



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBabyGiraffe/pseuds/AwkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots surrounding the Dino Charge team. Mostly Fluff but there will be some angst. Contains various ships; m/m, f/m, and f/f.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendship Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> Shelby makes the team friendship bracelets.

Shelby hummed a light tune as she focused on her job at hand. She bit at her bottom lip, making sure every detail was perfect before letting out a satisfied giggle. Collecting the finish products in her hand, she ran into Koda's cave, where the others were hanging out. She hid the items behind her back, grinning from ear to ear as she approached them. Koda was sitting cross legged in front of Tyler, who was trying to teach him how to play checkers. Riley sat nearby, reading a book while Chase laid among the various furs, tapping his foot in time with the music he was listening to.

 

Chase gave her a questioning look, peeling off his earphones. “What are you all smiley about?”

 

“I made you guys something.” she told them, hardly able to contain her glee. Riley looked up from his book and stood.

 

“What?” he asked with a smile. Koda, Tyler, and Chase followed his lead, standing in front of the pink ranger with expecting looks.

 

“Close your eyes and hold out your right hands.” she instructed. They obeyed, screwing their eyes shut. Shelby went to each of them, tying her gift around each of their wrists. She then tied her own around her own wrist. “Okay, you can look.”

 

They all opened their eyes and looked down at their wrists. Shelby smiled with pride as they examined the friendship bracelets she had made them. Koda's was made from braided blue twine with a little silver stegosaurus charm. Chase's was similar, only his was black with a parasaurolophus charm. Tyler's was red string with a T-Rex charm and Riley's was green with a raptor charm. Shelby held up hers, which was pink with a triceratops charm. Tyler smiled, “These are cool, Shelbs.”

 

“Thanks. I saw the charms in the gift shop and I just help myself.” she told them. Chase flicked his charm back and forth with an amused look.

 

“I've go to admit, I'm not much of a jewelry guy, but these are pretty cool.” he told the pink ranger, giving her a side hug in thanks. 

 

“What's pretty cool?” a voice asked from the entrance of the cave. They turned to see Kendall. Koda went to stand next to the woman, showing her his new bracelet.

 

“Shelby made gift.” he told her, pointing to the dinosaur charm. Kendall rolled her eyes slightly, but smiled.

 

“That's very nice, Koda.” she then turned to Shelby. “I'd appreciate it if you cleaned up after yourself next time you want to do a crafts project.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Morgan.” Shelby mumbled, ducking her head. Kendall nodded and turned on her heel to leave. Shelby walked after her, calling out, “Ms. Morgan?”

 

“Yes, what is it, Shelby?” she asked, not even looking at the other girl. Shelby nervously pulled out the sixth bracelet she had made, placing it on the counter in front of the woman.

 

“I made you one too. They're friendship bracelets.” she told her, quickly turning and retreating back into the cave. Kendall stared after her, confused. She looked down at the purple bracelet with a little plesiosaurus charm. The usually cold woman smiled and pocketed the gift.

 

A few days later, Shelby had all but forgotten the bracelet, figuring that Ms. Morgan had just thrown it away. Imagine her surprise when she caught a glimpse of purple wrapped around her wrist when the scientist's jacket sleeve was pushed back. Shelby said nothing but couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase has a nightmare and the other rangers comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Nhi Huynh's prompt.

It seemed like the rangers slept in Koda's cave more often than not. Sure, they all had they're own places but they all loved the company and the feeling of belonging. One night in particular, they were all cuddled together in what Shelby called a snuggle huddle. The team had originally rejected the name but had eventually warmed up to it. Koda laid in the middle, Riley's head resting on his stomach. Shelby laid on Koda's right side, her head resting on his shoulder while her arms were wrapped around his right arm. Tyler laid right next to her, spooning her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and his face nuzzling her hair. Chase was usually right next to Koda, on his left side, but that night, he had strayed away from the rest of them

His back was turned to them as he tossed and turned. He dreamed that he was back in the cave, still strapped in the cage. He felt so cold and alone. Koda had promised that he would come back for him, but he never did. He had left him; abandoned him. They had all abandoned him. He sat in the cage, his knees pulled up to his chest as he rocked back and forth. He could hear them all around him. They were mocking him.

“Look at him.” Tyler's voice taunted.

“He's pathetic.” Shelby cackled.

“All alone.” Koda spat.

“Freak.” Riley mocked.

“Nobody wants you.”

“Nobody cares about you.”

“Abandoned.” 

“We're never coming back for you.”

“Alone.” Chase covered his ears as it continued. He looked up to see them standing outside his cage. Their hands gripped the bars as they glared at him.

“Stop. Please, just stop. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone.” he begged, tears starting to stream down his face. They shook at his cage, yelling insults at him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Stop. Please stop. Please.”

“Chase!”

“Please. Please don't leave me here.”

“Chase wake up!” Chase's eyes opened as he jolted awake. He could hear someone screaming and he quickly realized that it was him. Tears ran down his face as he sobbed, still feeling cold. He was aware of strong arms wrapped around him, giving him comfort. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was Koda. Shelby was right beside him, holding his hand as she said, “Its okay. It was just a dream.”

“No.” he sobbed, his fingers twisting into the fabric of Koda's shirt. He pushed himself away from the caveman, pulling his knees up to his chest. He covered his face with his hands, ashamed that he had let his friends see him so weak. He tried to wipe away the tears but more just took their place. His voice cracked as he tried to say, “I'm fine.”

“Dude, you're obviously not.” Riley argued, putting a hand on his shoulder. Chase shook him off, feeling bad about it as son as he did it. Tyler sat in front of his friend, his voice soft.

“It was a nightmare?” he asked. Chase nodded, looking everywhere but at his friends. He knew if he looked them in the eyes, he would completely loose it. “What happened in it?”

Chase's lip trembled as he looked up. “You guys never came back for me. You just left me alone in that cave. You guys just abandoned me.”

Shelby looked like she wanted to cry. She hated seeing her friend, who was always so carefree, hurt so much. His hazel eyes and cheeks were red from tears and he was trembling. She scooted closer to the distraught boy, wrapping her arms around him. “We will never abandon you, Chase.”

Koda nodded in agreement, pulling them both into his arms. Tyler and Riley both joined in and soon, Chase was enveloped in love and comfort. His sobs soon subsided and he fell back to sleep. The other rangers cuddled around him, sharing a glance that said it all. They would never abandon each other. No matter what happened, they would always be there for each other.


	3. Do You Want to Build a Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers spend a day in the snow.

Chase ran into Koda's cave, belly flopping onto the caveman's bed of furs, disrupting the sleeping ranger. Koda groaned and turned over but didn't wake. Chase laughed and shook him by the shoulder. “Koda, come on, mate. Wake up. We have an activity filled day ahead of us.”

“Go. I sleep more.” Koda grumbled, laying flat on his stomach. Chase sighed and laid on Koda's back, so that their backs were pressed together. The blue ranger huffed in annoyance. “Go away.”

“Nope. I'm gonna stay right here until you get up.” Chase defied, crossing his arms and ankles as he laid on top of the snoozing boy. Koda let out a frustrated grunt and rolled over onto his back, sending the black ranger tumbling over to the side. Koda smirked with closed eyes as he laid his head against one of his arms. Chase pursed his lips and got to his feat. He knelt down and ripped the fur blanket off of Koda's body. 

Koda quickly sat up and glared at the blanket thief. He held out a hand and growled, “Give back.”

Chase held the blanket behind his back and shook his head. “Not until you get dressed. We're going out.”

“No.” Koda argued, crossing his arm and his legs. Chase nodded dramatically.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“YES!”

“NO!”

“KODA, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST GET UP!”

“NO!” Koda yelled, shaking the cave. Chase bit his lip, furious at his friend's stubbornness. 

“If you get up, I'll buy you a Bronto burger.” he bribed. Koda looked like he was considering it. After a little bit of thought, the blue ranger shook his head.

“Two.” he demanded, holding up two fingers. Chase let out a exasperated sigh, throwing is head back in admitted defeat.

“Fine. I'll buy you two. But you have get up.” he told him. Koda smiled and jumped from his bed. Chase grinned and turned to leave the cave so he could get dressed.

Chase waited for Koda outside of his cave, now dressed in a black coat, gloves and a black beanie. Koda came out, wearing a t-shirt with the sleeves torn off and sandals. Chase shook his head with a laugh. “Well, at least you're wearing jeans. Here. Put these on.”

He tossed Koda a blue coat and some snow boots. Koda looked at them suspiciously but put them both on. Chase smiled and pulled out a pair of dark blue gloves and a matching beanie. Koda pulled the gloves on, grimacing at the way they constricted his fingers. Chase pulled the cap over the caveman's head, smiling as he flicked the fuzzball attached on the top. Koda gave him a confused look. “Do you like snow, Koda?”

“Snow bad.” he told his friend. Chase rolled his eyes.

“Ah, don't be like that. Snow's fun.” he explained, leading Koda over to the elevator, grabbing a couple of snowboards that he had propped up on the wall nearby. “You can make snowmen, or snow angels. You can snowboard or have snowball fights.”

“Fights?” Koda asked, taking one of the boards.

“Don't worry. You don't actually fight. You'll see. It'll be fun.” he assured him. It wasn't long before they were outside of the museum, breathing in the cold, crisp air. They trudged through the deep snow, towards the large hill behind the building. Koda looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there. 

“Where others?” he asked, huffing as they climbed up the hill. Chase was about out of breath.

“They're waiting for us at the top.” the black ranger panted, his breath hanging in front of him like a mist. As they neared the top, he grunted, “Hills are evil.”

Finally reaching the top, they were greeted by the other three rangers, who were in the middle of building forts. Shelby was wearing a hot pink coat with matching gloves and earmuffs. She and Tyler, who was dressed in a bright red coat, gloves, and a red hat with snowflakes and snowmen on it, ran over to them. Shelby gave Koda a quick hug. “Its about time you two got here.”

“We would have been here sooner but sleeping beauty here refused to cooperate.” Chase teased, taking the snowboards over to the other's boards, where they were stacked. Riley popped up from behind a snow fort nearly as big as him.

“Hey, are we going to do this or what?” he asked. He was wearing a poofy green coat, thick gloves and a green hat with long tassels hanging down either side of his face. Chase and Koda immediately went to work building their own forts as snow continued to fall. Finally, when they had finished, the rangers declared war. Snowballs flew left and right, bouncing off forts and trees. Poor Koda looked so lost.

Tyler quickly ran beside him, ducking to avoid one of Shelby's shots. He packed a snowball together and handed it to the caveman. “You've got to throw them.”

Koda nodded and quickly followed the red ranger's instructions, making a lumpy snowball. Tyler gave him a thumbs up and turned to run back to his fort. He stopped suddenly when he felt a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see Koda grinning with pride. Tyler shook his head with a smile and ran back to his fort.

The snowball fight raged on for another thirty minutes before they called a mutual truce. Tyler, Chase, and Riley decided they wanted to snow board while Shelby taught Koda how to build a snowman, a concept that the caveman couldn't wrap his head around. 

The red, green, and black rangers raced down the hill, Tyler and Riley both wiping out twice. By the time they made it back up to the top of the hill, Shelby and Koda had made a snowman in the shape of a T-Rex. Tyler wrapped the pink ranger in his arms, kissing her cold nose. Riley and Chase looked at each other and pretended to gag. 

The rest of the day was spent sledding and ice skating. Koda eventually became more comfortable with the snow, not wanting to go back inside when the sun had begun to set. That evening, they were all sitting in Koda's cave, sipping at hot chocolate and tea. Chase nudged at the caveman's foot and asked, “So, Koda, do you still think that snow is bad?”

“Snow is good.” he told them with a wide smile. He took a large gulp of his hot chocolate, leaving a whip cream mustache on his top lip. The rangers laughed. It was a perfect end to a perfect day.


	4. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Shelby go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt suggested by DragonKing19 on Fanfiction.net.

“I cant believe this is actually happening.” Tyler said for the hundredth time. Chase and Riley rolled their eyes but nodded in agreement. They were all sitting in Tyler's apartment, getting ready for a movie. At least, Riley, Chase, and Koda were. Tyler had finally gotten the courage to ask Shelby out and the other three were borrowing his flat screen TV while they went to dinner. 

“I know, mate. You said so three minutes ago.” Chase said dryly from the microwave. When it beeped, he pulled out the steaming bag of popcorn, wincing when it burned his fingers. He tossed it into the air. “Ouch.”

Tyler paced back and forth in front of the TV, which was showing the paused intro of Star Wars: A New Hope. Koda was sitting on one end of the couch while Riley sat on the other, leaving an empty space in the middle for Chase. Shelby was in Tyler's bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her makeup, just as anxious for the date as the red ranger. Chase emptied the popcorn into a bright red bowl, adding a little salt to it. Popping a couple of pieces into his mouth, he moved over to the couch, taking the spot between the blue and green rangers.

“Chase, what do I do?” Tyler asked. Chase shrugged.

“Why are you asking me?”

“Because, you always know about this kind of stuff and I haven't gone out on a date since sophomore year of high school. I don't know what to do.” he told them, nearly hysterical.

“Calm down, mate. This is Shelby we're talking about. I doubt she gonna kill you if the date's not absolutely perfect. Just be yourself, that's the reason she agreed to go out with you. Go out and have fun.” Chase told him, passing the popcorn to Riley, who threw his legs onto the other ranger's lap. The door to the bathroom opened and Shelby stepped out, dressed in a white and pink striped dress. Tyler stopped pacing and stared at her with wide eyes.

“Wow, you look beautiful.” he told her, awestruck. Shelby blushed with a smile.

“Thanks.” she replied. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, I am.” Tyler nodded, taking her arm like a gentleman. They began to head to the door. Tyler called out over his shoulder to the three remaining rangers, “Don't break anything, you three.”

“No promises. You know that Koda gets enthusiastic during the action sequences.” Riley replied, tossing a piece of popcorn into the air. Koda nonchalantly caught it in his mouth with a small smile. Tyler and Shelby shook their heads at their content friends and left the apartment. They went across the street to a small Italian restaurant. There, they talked about their families and pasts.

“I cant believe you've never been rock climbing!” Tyler exclaimed. Shelby shrugged.

“I grew up in a big city. There wasn't exactly an abundance of mountains just lying around.” she smiled, taking a bite of pizza. Tyler shook his head in disbelief. 

“I am definitely taking you rock climbing this weekend. My dad use to always take me when I was a kid. It was definitely a highlight of my childhood.” he explained, also taking a bite of pizza, making a gooey trail of cheese between him and the food. Shelby giggled as he tried to bite off the cheese. Tyler eventually just gave up and used his fork to break the string. Shelby shook her head with a smile.

“You're a dork, Tyler Navarro.” she laughed. 

“I wear the title proudly.” he replied, bowing his head and waving his hand dramatically. Shelby giggled some more as they finished their meal. After their plates had been cleared, Tyler paid for the meal and they went for a walk through the park. They stopped at a frozen yogurt stand. Shelby got strawberry and Tyler got chocolate. They continued to talk as they walked down the dimly lit sidewalk.

“So whats it like being an only child?” Shelby asked, taking another spoonful of the sweet dessert. Tyler shrugged.

“It was nice. It was always just me and my dad. We'd always go traveling together. It was like having a new adventure everyday.” he told her, finishing off his yogurt. He tossed it into a trash bin and turned back to Shelby. “Whats it like having four siblings?”

“Its like herding cats.” she laughed, taking the last spoonful of her treat. She threw it away and continued, “Its very loud and very frustrating. I never got a moment of privacy.”

“So basically nothing's changed for either of us.” Tyler chuckled. They stopped in front of a water fountain, pennies shimmering below its surface from the many wishes that had been made in it. Tyler and Shelby jumped up and stood on the edge of it. “I'm still having a new adventure everyday and you still have four noisy siblings.” 

“Wrong, sir.” Shelby shook her head, taking Tyler's hand in hers. He blushed and cocked his head to the side.

“How am I wrong?”

“I have three noisy siblings now and one noisy boyfriend.” she smiled, standing up on her tip toes to give him a light kiss on the lips. Tyler smiled and pulled her close for a second one. A few people walked by and gave them weird looks but neither of them cared. They just kissed like nobody was watching. Unfortunately, their kiss was ruined when they lost their balance on the edge of the water fountain, which sent them tumbling into the water. They laughed hysterically the whole way back to Tyler's apartment. 

When they walked into the darkness of the living room, they could see the end credits of the movie rolling up the screen of the TV. Chase, Koda, and Riley were passed out on the couch, mouths hanging open, drool spilling down their chins, and popcorn spilled across their laps. Tyler and Shelby crept over to them, shaking their wet hair so that the water sprayed them awake. Chase wiped his face dry with the sleeve of his jacket. “Not cool, mate. Not cool at all.”

“What happened to you two?” Riley asked, stretching with a yawn.

“Actually, Ri, I don't think we want to know.” Chase cut in with a suggestive wink. Shelby rolled her eyes.

“You're gross, Chase Randall.” she told him. He shrugged.

“You're not denying it.” he told her in a singsong voice. Shelby grabbed a pillow and spent the rest of the night chasing the black ranger through the small apartment. 

“Not bad for a first date.” Tyler mumbled to himself.


	5. Food Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One boring day at the Dino Bite Cafe leads to a food fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Nhi Huynh.

It was a painfully boring day at the Dino Bite Cafe. In the five hours that they had been open, they had had a total of eight costumers. The rangers sat in the kitchen, aimlessly sitting around, some on their phones and and some just staring off into space. Chase was lazily tossing a baseball into the air, catching it with a bored sigh. Tyler looked to his friends and asked, “Does anyone else feel like they're so bored that they just want to cry?”

“Yes.” they all chimed, Chase adding, “Preaching to the choir, mate.”

“Hey, Chase, toss me the ball.” Riley called from across the grill. Chase shrugged and tossed the youngest ranger the ball, who quickly returned it. Disaster broke out when Chase tried to toss the ball back to Riley, but instead knocked over Shelby's drink, spilling the sticky soda all over the pink ranger's lap. The entire team stared wide eyed at the girl, who had gasped in surprise and was now sitting eerily still, her clenched fists raised in the air. Her eyes were closed as she breathed in deeply through her nose, her teeth biting down hard on her bottom lip.

“Oh my God. Shelby, I- I am so sorry.” Chase apologized as Riley bit back a laugh. Shelby scoffed, looking up at the New Zealander with deadly eyes.

“Oh, you're gonna be sorry alright.” she told him, venom lacing her words. She slowly rose from her chair, grabbing a tomato from the counter. With an evil smirk, she leaned over the counter, slowly raising the fruit/vegetable in the air. Chase pointed a warning finger at her.

“Now, Shelby, what I did was an accident. If you do this, you're going to start a war that you cannot finish. Are you sure you want-” he was cut off when the vengeful pink ranger smashed the tomato over his head, its juice and seeds dripping down his face. He chuckled darkly as Shelby grinned in pride. “Oh, its on now, Watkins.” 

“Bring it, Randall.” she challenged. Then it all broke into chaos. Fruits and vegetables flew through the air, pans were used as shields, and sauces shot across the room. Koda seemed to be having way to much fun. He tried to catch the flying food in his mouth as it shot by. Five minutes later, the entire team sat in the completely trashed kitchen, covered in diced onions, ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, tomatoes, cheese, flour, and anything else you could could think of. Each of them were out of breath as they looked at each other with worried smiles.

“Kendall is gong to kill us.” Riley chuckled, plucking a french fry from his hair. They all laughed, knowing that it was true. As if on cue, the door to the diner swung open, revealing a fuming Kendall Morgan. Their laughs ceased and they stomachs dropped. 

“We are dead.” Koda voiced for all of them.

“Kend, I know what you're thinking, but this is not what it looks like.” Chase began, trying to diffuse the situation. Kendall looked like a ticking time bomb. Her face turned a deep shade of red as the black ranger continued to speak. “One of Sledge's monsters was here, trying to kill us and we defeated it. So instead of being angry, let's just take a deep breath and be thankful that we are all still alive.”

Kendall opened her mouth and didn't stop screaming at her rangers for another hour and a half. When she felt satisfied that they had been thoroughly chewed out, she gave them each a toothbrush and ordered them to clean the entire kitchen with just their toothbrush. 

“I just want to say that this is all Chase's fault.” Tyler grumbled to Chase as he scrubbed away at the ketchup stained floor. Chase grabbed a mustard bottle from beside the grill and squirted it in front of the red ranger with a glare.

“I think you missed a spot, Ty.” he smirked. Tyler glared at his friend and teammate but went back to work. Needless to say, the rangers never had another impromptu to food fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment and kudos. Feel free to send me a prompt here or on Tumblr. My Username is Awkward-Baby-Giraffe. Thanks for reading!


	6. You Are Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley gets hurt protecting Chase which forces them to face their feeling about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to dedicate this one to historynut19 and GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins), my dinobabies feels drug dealers. Thanks for all the great stories and fluff overdoses!!!!!

“Guys, I swear, I'm fine. There's no need for all the- OW.” Riley winced as he moved the wrong way, upsetting his bruised, possibly broken, ribs. He was being carried into the lab by Tyler and Chase who were worried to say the least. Koda and Shelby were already getting the couch ready for him, fluffing pillows and unfolding blankets. Kendall was rushing forward to meet them, a fist-aid kit in her hands.

“What you did today was incredibly foolish, Riley. You could have gotten yourself killed.” she scolded, gesturing for Chase and Tyler to sit the youngest ranger on the couch. The green ranger lowered his eyes, biting back yelps of pain as his friends sat him down as gently as they could. 

“What the hell were you thinking, Riley?” Chase asked, more angry than worried. During their last battle with one of Sledge's monsters, Chase had taken a bad hit and had been demorphed. The monster was about to deliver a deadly blow, but Riley had jumped in front of him, guarding him with his body, and was knocked unconscious. “Why would you put yourself in danger like that?”

“I was just trying to protect you.” the green ranger mumbled, not use to seeing his friend so upset, let alone at him. Chase's face softened a bit as he knelt down in front of Riley. The others could tell that things were about to get personal so they backed off to give the two of them some space. Chase laid his hand on Riley's knee.

“Riley, if protecting me means putting yourself in danger, then I don't want you to do it. Okay? I'm not worth you getting killed. I'm not worth it.” he told him, his hazel eyes glistening as he was on the verge of tears. Chase quickly wiped his face, refusing to let anybody see him cry, especially Riley. 

“Chase, of course you're worth it. You're my best friend.” the younger boy told him, grabbing his hand. Chase sniffed and quickly rose to his feet.

“Why don't you go ahead and take of your shirt so we can patch you up?” he asked, avoiding the topic. He rushed over to get the first aid kit from Kendall while Shelby ran over and help the youngest ranger pull off his tattered green sweater. Riley couldn't help but blush. He had had a crush on Chase for months and he wasn't sure he was comfortable letting the New Zealander see him shirtless.

Chase and the others came back over, the black ranger's face paling when he saw the bruised and scrapped up mess of his friend's chest and abdomen. He clenched his jaw and began to dab antibacterial ointment one the open wounds. Chase felt sick to his stomach when Riley hissed in pain. 

“Chase?” Tyler whispered in Chase's ear, putting a comforting hand on his back. Chase tried to focus on taping a bandage down but didn't want to touch Riley in fear of causing him more pain.

“Hm?” 

“You're hands are shaking.” Tyler told him, gently taking the bandage from his trembling hands. “Its okay, dude. We got this. Why don't you go get him a clean pair of clothes?”

“Yeah, uh, okay. Yeah, you're right. I'll, uh, be right back, Ri.” Chase muttered, wiping at his face and rising to his feet. As he disappeared into Koda's cave, where the entire team kept spare clothes, Riley stared longingly after him. 

“I've never seen him so mad.” he winced as Tyler taped down the bandage. Kendall shook her head.

“Riley, Chase isn't mad. He's scared.” she explained, passing Tyler another bandage. “He was terrified that he was going to loose you today.”

“When you were knocked out, Chase went crazy and destroyed the monster with even morphing. It was kind of scary.” Shelby told him, holding his hand, not caring when he squeezed her hand tight in pain.

“Chase cried.” Koda voiced. Riley stared up at the blue ranger in shock.

“Chase never cries. I mean, we've only seen him cry once and I doubt he'd cry over me getting hurt.” Riley told them, yelping when another sting of ointment made him jump.

“Riley, for such a smart kid, you can be a real idiot.” Tyler chuckled, taping down another bandage. The red ranger shook his head and sighed, “You're the only one who cant see it.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Riley, I've known Chase for a year and a half. Do you know how many people he's ever cried over?” Kendall asked. Riley shrugged. Kendall formed a zero with her hand. “Nobody. Chase's mother died when he was young and his father walked out on him when he was sixteen. Ever since then, he's never allowed anyone to get close to him because he doesn't want to get hurt again. This team is the closest thing he has to a family and you're the only person that has ever gotten through the walls he put up.”

Riley still looked confused. Koda scoffed and said, “Chase loves you.”

“What?” Riley asked in shock. He shook his head, thinking that maybe his friends were playing a cruel trick on him. “But, Chase likes girls. I mean, he flirts with girls all the time.”

“Wow, you are an idiot, Ri. There's a thing called being bisexual.” Shelby scoffed, quieting when Chase ran back into the room, Riley's spare clothes clutched in his hand. Although, his eyes were still red, he had his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

“How are you feeling, Green Bean?” he asked, laying the clothes on the arm of the couch. Riley stared up at him, wondering if what the others had said was true.

He quickly shook himself off and answered, “You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“Why do think I call you that?” he joked, swallowing when he saw the purple and black bruises forming on Riley's skin. He tore his gaze away and smiled, “How's the patient, guys?”

“He'll be fine. No ranger duties for awhile though. Don't over exhaust yourself.” Kendall told both of them. Tyler was finished with the bandages and fished out some pain killers, shaking a couple into the green ranger's hand. Shelby ran and got him a bottle of water to take them with. Kendall turned to Chase and said nonchalantly, “Chase, why don't you help Riley change into his spare clothes. Koda, Tyler, Shelby, I need you guys to help me with something upstairs.”

Getting the hint, the pink, red, and blue rangers followed their mentor into the elevator, giving the other two some space. Once they had gone, Chase unfolded Riley's spare sweater. It was loose fitting so it wouldn't be constricting on his bruises and bandages. Riley painfully raised his arms in the air, allowing the other boy slowly slide the fabric over him. He let of a sharp yell of pain, making Chase freeze in panic. “Oh God, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“No, I'm fine. I just moved the wrong way.” Riley assured him, lowering his arms. Chase's eyes were watering again as he shook his head. Riley thought about what the others had told him. If it was true that Chase loved him, he she tell him his own feelings. 

“I'm so sorry, Ri. This is my fault. You never would have gotten hurt if I hadn't let my guard down. Please, promise me you'll never do that again. I'm not worth-” Chase was cut off when Riley leapt forward, planting a passionate kiss on his unsuspecting lips. Chase's eyes widened in shock for a moment before drifting shut in pleasure. He held Riley close, being careful to avoid his injuries. One hand cupped the green ranger's face as the kiss ended. The pair's eyes met.

“You are worth it.” Riley whispered, wiping away a stray tear that had slid down Chase's face. The black ranger said no words, pulling the younger boy back into another kiss that said it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! feel free to send me some one-shot prompts!


End file.
